Hinata Bakugo
Hinata Bakugo '(勝ヒナタ ''Bakugō Hinata), also known as 'Cynthia '(シンシア Shinshia) by her childhood friends, was a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the deuteragonist of the '''Harpist of Life '''series which describes her life before she was killed by a serial killer known as '''Beginning who killed her alongside Izuku Midoriya her significant other, as well as the protectiveness that Katsuki held over his sister and the events that led up to her death. Appearance From the few paintings, pictures, and media that remains of Hinata, she is depicted as a young woman of average height and weight, with a slim build being quite muscular bearing fair skin like the rest of her family. She has long, straight black hair and black eyes. She is never shown to wear the U.A. Uniform for some odd reason, and is depicted in a black frilly Victorian-style dress with a white bow around her waist. In the summer, she wore a yellow sundress with purple lilies on it to school, in the winter she wore a thick fake fur coat over a purple winter dress with black combat boots, in the fall she would wear a red dress with a fake fur lining, gold-colored leggings, silver armor, a teal sword sheath with a rapier (fencing sword) inside that had a teal hilt and a silver-colored blade with a golden inscription. In some pictures, she has her long hair pinned up at the back of her head, with a jewel-encrusted hairpin. Personality Hinata is shown to be a calm, collected, and intelligent young woman. Among Class 1-A`s students, she`s the most fervent about wanting to wanting to become a Hero. She much like Izuku has a perceptive eye, able to tell when somebody is bluffing or not, as well as what they are truly feeling such as when she deducted that Neito Monoma was feeling threatened by Class 1-A`s power and jealous of their popularity which she noted was mostly due to her brother Katsuki being a complete moron with the speech he made at the Sport`s Festival and the other reason being the number of prodigies in their Class. With that in mind, she apologized to Class 1-B dragging her brother over to apologize and hitting him until he apologized much to the amusement of her classmates. Hinata is a calm, level-headed, and sweet individual being very innocent asking Izuku about several inappropriate things that made his face turn red. For that reason, she is called Cynthia the Innocent Princess of Class 1-A, a reference to the fact that she does know much about those things. Like her biological daughter, made from her blood cells, and her adoptive daughter, she has a kind heart, and cares deeply for her fellow classmates. She is a peaceful person, deeply in tune with nature, respectful of it`s gifts but wise enough to not go stomping towards danger unlike Izuku her significant other. Hinata appears to have a more brash and cold-minded side to her, which typically appears when she finds herself in combat. This side of her makes her act more like Katsuki, being more loud, unwavering, more unrelenting when fighting against her enemy, never holding back without a single thought to her own safety, striving towards Victory without caring what anybody thinks of her. Izuku is shown to very much dislike this side of Hinata, just as Hinata does herself and this side is usually kept in check because Hinata`s calmer side is usually more grounded than this side in her physical life than this side which was born in combat and thus that is where it remains. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hinata like Izuku studied how Heroes do combat by using a sniper rifle`s scoop to survey them up close from say a abandoned house, memorizing their skills, as well as noticing how they act in certain situations, such as the laws that a Hero must follow. Her knowledge is used in situations where she recites laws from memory, with a razor-sharp memory, she is able to discover loopholes in the laws that allow her to follow her mind, rather than her heart, in some situations her heart takes control and allows her to preform feats that would other be stopped by her more logical and grounded side. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Deceased Category:Teardrops of Time Universe